


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Block B, Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, Bartender Mino, Bus, Everyone Is in College, Getting Together, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mino-centric, Rain, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Umbrellas, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Pyo Jihoon | P.O./Song Minho | Mino - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**8:34 PM**

"Just _talk_ to him Jihoon."A frustrated Jiho told him,clearly annoyed."How hard could walking up and talking to him possibly be?"

Jihoon shuffled and looked at Jiho awkwardly."Pretty difficult actually."He said,causing Jiho to sigh in exasperation."Especially if it's a really cute bartender."


End file.
